


Shadow

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [13]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M, VC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

"Creature of the night!" Lestat scoffed at one of the now-myriad vampire films. He shut the television off and we sat for a moment in the darkened room.

"True in a basic sense." I remarked.

"It gives the impression of skulking--a shadow among shadows. It's insulting!"

It was hard to disagree--Lestat was many things but he certainly did not skulk or recede into the shadows. The recent spate of vampire-mania amused him for the most part, but occasionally he would become irritated and then the fragile breakables suffered for it.

I pulled him close and we became shadows among shadows.


End file.
